User talk:Red Dead Redemption Clan Leader
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Red Dead Redemption Clan Leader page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Clan Battle? Hey wanna have a clan battle? Send SmokeFireBurst a message on Xbox LIVE around 6:00 Southern U.S. time. Talk Page Content Red Dead Redemption Clan Leader, Look, I'd really rather not have a problem with you, but the simple fact is this: The rules clearly state that users are not allowed to remove content from their talk page. You can read more on it here: Project:Don't Delete Discussions. I'm sorry if you disagree, but the rules are rules and they need to be enforced. It's all well and fine if you don't agree with them, but if you don't abide by them then you'll face the consequences (i.e. a block). As for your talk page, you removed the Welcome message, despite the fact that you clearly read my messages stating you're not allowed to remove content from your talk page. I have copied and pasted all the info you wrote, and you can copy and paste it here: Simply copy and paste that, and you can add it to your user page, a blog post, or your posse page. Just not your talk page or a wiki article. Also, you recently created a page called "Torquemada/GGun Clan Base". Unfortunately for you, this wiki only allows official Red Dead information. Users cannot go around creating all these articles for posse bases and the like. Therefore, the article has been deleted. If you'd like to write about the locations your posse controls, you may create an article for your posse here: Category:Posses. And again, I'd really rather not have any issues with you. So, please try to understand that I'm simply enforcing the rules. I'm not trying to give you a hard time or anything. Furthermore, RED DEAD BEAST and I have since let bygones be bygones and no longer have any issues with each other, so please don't try to dig up the past. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:15, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :I understand that you don't want to start anything, but it does say you can't do that in the rules. :Please read the policy "Don't Delete Discussions". That policy states that discussions are not to be removed from your talk page. In your case, you removed the "Welcome" message. That still counts. :Furthermore, the Category:Posses page contains a box which allows you to create your very own article about your posse. Simply type in your desired posse title, click "Create" and you'll have your own personal article that you can write whatever you want about your posse. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:27, August 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, but no. ::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:46, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :::There you go, I've removed it. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:00, August 16, 2011 (UTC)